Addicted
by ThE KiDDo
Summary: [One-Shot] Get into Kaiba Corp. and meet the young, successful CEO: Mr. Kaiba... Mokuba Kiaba! But, where's Seto! What happened to the brunette? And Mr. Bakura is vice-presindet? Exclusive story of the great man's fall!


**:Addicted:**

**Disclaimer:** I don not own anything of the Yu-Gi-oh! world. 

**Summary:** One-Shot Get into Kaiba Corp. and meet the young, successful CEO: Mr. Kaiba... Mokuba Kiaba! But, where's Seto! What happened to the brunette? And Mr. Bakura is vice-presindet? Exclusive story of the great man's fall! 

**Nagging Voice:** (Also known as Author's Notes) It's just an idea that popped into my mind while watching Seto Kaiba closely... who else noticed that he's a bit... CRAZY in the head, especially when it comes to dueling? Well, I thought his craziness should end, with him going down! _evil laugh_

**Warning:** Not for Seto's fans! And I know it's LATE, but it takes place on Christmas day. 

oo00O00oo

_+One-Shot+_

He looked out of the window to the stretched land before him while he was perched up in the last floor of Kaiba Corp. building. His sad green eyes trailed the snow that formed a protective layer over the ground, except the driveway to the building; the workers of the Corp. were fast. Small, thin arms hugged the skinny owner as he pressed his forehead into the glass of the window. He had ordered the workers to go back home, but all he received were shocked faces and shaking of heads; they did not need any time off, they did not know how to spend it. He sighed, watching the warm air form a blur on the shiney, clean glass. 

It was his first christmas without his older brother, and the young kid felt sadness wash over him as he spent his hours in the office. Mokuba did not know that before, but being the CEO to a company as big as Kaiba Corp. was not that easy and he was starting to feel for Seto and what he had to go through to keep food on their tables. Expensive food, he might add, for Seto kept working even during the holidays to make sure that everything was going smoothly. 

He sighed once again, sitting on the stuffed chair. He had to raise the level of the chair so he could rest his arms on the polished desk and lay his head on them. He didn't close his eyes, enjoying the darkness he was seeing... for darkness meant blindness to the responsiblities he found himself carrying on his thin shoulders. Even on this day, where everybody elses take a time to kick back and relax, he had to work... and everybody else on the company were stuck with him. He did not understand why his brother worked on the holidays, let alone force the others to leave their families early in the morning and miss watching their children's faces as they open the wrapped up gifts to face yet another work-day. He screwed his eyes shut and bit his lip. He knew that his brother was harsh on his workers, but he never wanted to admit it. Now the truth was thrown into his face and he was left alone to deal with it. 

The young kid jerked as the door was knocked, clearing his throat he called. "It's open!" 

Deep down, as the door was slowly opened, he wished that it was his older brother that would be walking into the office in the following moments but he realistic side knew that, from now on, his brother would be out of his life for quite a time. So he was not disappointed when, instead of his brother, Bakura strolled into his office. 

"Hey kid!" A very cheerful Bakura dumped a beautifully-wrapped gift on the polished office before he walked next to the chair. Dropping to his knees, he opened his arms in invitation, "Merry christmas, Mokie!" 

But Mokuba did not need that invitation, for he threw himself into the arms of his new profound friend, clinging for dear life. Bakura got on his feet, the young child in his arms, and took Mokuba's place on the stuffed chair. He sighed when he realized that Kiaba Jr. was silently sobbing, running his hand through the mass of black hair. 

"You know it was the right thing to do." He whispered in his ear, trying to reassure the kid, knowing about the turmoil he was in right now. 

He felt the kid nod his head against his shoulder, and he patted Mokuba's back. The white-haired teen felt with the young child, after all, he had been there when it happened. 

-_**Flashback**- _

He adjusted his cuffs, waiting for the elevator to reach its destination as it traveled up in speed. He run his hand through his chestnut-brown hair and picked up the ever-present briefcase, just before the ding and the opening of the elevator's doors. Stepping out, he advanced to his office without even throwing a single glance at the nervous secretary. 

Smirking to himself as he sensed the poor woman cower, he pushed the wood doors open and entered his office only to find his brother sitting on his stuffed chair, but what confused him was the security officers sandwishing the little child, as to protect him from something or someone. Not to mention Bakura, who was standing behind Mokuba. 

Glaring at the unwanted guest, he growled to his brother, "What is the meaning of this, Mokuba?" 

With a smirk, Bakura glared back but kept his mouth shut, letting Mokuba taking care of everything. 

"Ni-sama, we... I w-want to help you." Stuttered the young child, flinching when the glare was directed to him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced up at Yami Bakura who smiled in support. Mokuba nodded to himself and turned to face his big brother again, who -after seeing the hand- sent his glare back in Bakura's direction. "You're getting worse than before, big brother. It's time you see-" 

"Mokuba!" Kaiba said in anger, not even raising his voice. "What are you babbbling about? I do not need any help. Now, you better go back to school where you're supposed to be right now." 

"No! You don't understand, you're not that Seto that I used to know." He screwed his eyes shut, "The Seto I knew was kind, he was nice to me. He used to lo-" 

"That's called growing up, Mokuba." Kaiba cut him off sternly, "And it's time you grew up, too. I don't have any time to babysit you, anymore." 

Fists clenched tight, the little kid glared at his big brother. "Is that what you want? For me to grow up?" 

Seto looked down on his brother, not bothering to even answer the question, only to add fuel to Mokuba's rising anger. The young child narrowed his eyes, a perfect imitation of his older brother's death glare. "Fine, big brother_. I'll show you how grown up I am." He nodded to the two men and ordered coldly, "You can take him." _

Kaiba smirked, looking at his young brother in pity. "Pathetic, Mokie." He shook his head, crossing his arms against his chest. "Totally pathetic, you think those two will be abl-" A growl interrupted him, and he was surprised to find out that it came out of his own lips. He gritted his teeth as he found himself falling forward, and would have hit the ground face-first if it weren't for the two guards catching him. He tried his best to glare at Bakura, knowing that it was his idea. His brother would not stab, or in his case, stun anybody in the back. 

Bakura only stared back, an annoying smile plastered on his face. 

"You're gonna be okay, ni-sama." The quiver in Mokuba's voice was evident, declaring that the young child was starting to regret what he was doing. "It's only until you get better, then you can come back and I'll b-be waiting for you. I promise! I still l-love you, big brother that's why I'm doing this." He flinched when Seto sneered at him, but continued. "You don't understand, Seto, you're getting worse than before. I've never seen you like this andI had to agree with Bakura, we had to help you somehow. 

"First step is to admit the problem... you've become addicted, nisama!" Tears gathered at the brilliant green eyes, "Monster dueling had taken over your life, and you're not thinking straight anymore. You're goin' crazy with your attempts at beating Yugi, and the last project, The Battle City, had caused us major losses. You have to open you're eyes, nisama. We're losing you, I AM losing you to that stupid game! You're not even in this world anymore, spending most of your time at the virtual reality so you can train even more. You're not living for yourself anymore, Seto, you're living for that stupid game! It's time that stopped. That's why we're takin' you to get treated. And d-dun worry, big borther, you're not the only one with this problem. I'm sure!" 

Kaiba stared blankly at his brother for a minute before he shook his head, "You're a selfish brat, Mokuba. I guess I spoiled you more than I thought I did." 

Mokuba's face paled, and Bakura spoke for the first time, ordering the security guards to take Seto away. Seto shook his head once again as he was dragged out of the office. 

-_**End Flashback**-_

He walked slowly, but with long confident stirdes, not even acknowledging the men who pushed the exit doors open for him. He grinned at the sight of the limo waiting for him infront of the building. Being a vice president of such a big company was such a pleasant thing! 

Yami Bakura jammed his hands deep down his pockets and fought the urge to whistle, because that would make him look like an idiot. He advanced the shining, expensive car and smirked when the driver opened the door for him and stood tot he side, waiting so he could close it after him. 

Bakura placed his hand on the roof of the car, a leg already in the car and he was about to get in but he stopped, to look at the heavens up, where the last story of the buidling was. All he could see what the glass of the window reflecting the sun rays back, but he knew that Mokuba was standing over there, watching the world through his prison. 

He smirked. _Soon._ he thought getting into the car. The driver shut the door and hurried to the driver seat, then guiding the limo out of Kaiba's property. Bakura did not look back and his smirk grew. Soon, Kiaba Corp. would be all his. 

Soon. 

_+The End+_

oo00O00oo 

**AN:** Hope you enjoyed this piece of mine, it's been rushed but I couldn't help it. Please, I would appreciate any reviews and commecnts about this story. Flames are not accepted, especially those of Seto's fans... I already told you it's not for you guys. 


End file.
